Dead Fantasy: The Monk's Story
by Cassandra.Fan
Summary: Monty Oum's Dead Fantasy, told as Tifa Lockhart's story.
1. Prologue

Okay, so I finally made up my mind and decided to do Tifa's story. Now, just to let you know, I've never played any FFVII games, nor seen any movies. But I've done a little research and was really impressed of the characters. Here's the prologue, so hope y'all like it!

* * *

Prologue

Tifa stood on the cliff overlooking the ruins of Midgar. The sword of the deceased Zack Fair was still in its place, embedded into the ground. The young monk clinched to her heart. She knew that what she was about to do was going to be extremely painful, as she will be separated from her loved ones. But she knew in her heart that she had to do it.

"Tifa!"

She quickly turned and saw Cloud run up to her.

"What are you doing?! It's too dangerous! I won't let you do it!"

Tifa shook her head and slowly walked backwards, passing Zack's sword and towards the edge.

"I'm sorry, Cloud. But I have no other choice."

"Tifa!!"

Still clinching to her heart, her brown eyes looked straight at his blue ones. She didn't want to leave him. In her heart, she wanted to stay by his side. But she knew what she had to accomplish.

"Trust me . . ."

Then she took one step back and began falling. Cloud quickly gasped.

"No! Tifa!"

He immediately charged after her, pushing aside Zack's sword. He reached out and tried to grab Tifa. But he was too late. She was too far from him, and she fell towards the ruins below.

"TIFA!!!"

Before Cloud knew it, Tifa was out of his sight. He looked down towards the ruins and noticed a small white feather, floating its way up to the sky.

"Tifa . . ."

**Later: at the ruins of a large temple**

Tifa laid there on the ground, unconscious. Then a small white feather floated down near the monk. As soon as it landed, she awakened and got up. All of a sudden, she heard something from the top of the temple. It was very faint, but she could hear the clashing of swords and firing of guns. She then closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to feel the presence of anyone she knew. Suddenly, two girls flashed in her mind. One was Yuna, the former High Summoner of Spira, and the other was her Al Bhed cousin, Rikku.

_"I'm sure that it's them."_

She then looked up, seeing that it will be a long way up the temple.

_"Well, better go up and help them out."_

* * *

Now, I'm not sure of what to do for Chapter 1. Should I base it off of DF 2,or DF 3? As you guys review, please give me your suggestions so I can start ASAP. Thanks!


	2. When Angels Cry

Well, I decided to base Ch. 1 off of DF 3. Ohh, why did Monty Oum allow Hitomi to own Tifa?!! Tifa's the more awesome one. Oh well. Anyways, here's the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: When Angels Cry. . .

Tifa had been separated from her group. But she wasn't afraid, for she knew in her heart that they will be reunited with each other again. She opened her eyes and got up, looking at her surroundings. It was the ruins of a cathedral that was covered in snow and the moon shined its light upon it. She then turned and saw her enemy: Hitomi. She walked towards the karate girl and readied her fists.

"It looks like it's just you and me."

Hitomi also started walking towards the monk and readied her fists.

"Bring it on!"

Suddenly the two charged at each other. When they met, the monk began spinning around, launching punches at Hitomi. The karate girl blocked each attack, and when she saw an opening, she elbowed the monk in the chest and finished with a kick, which knocked her opponent away and down. But Tifa quickly flipped herself up and punched at Hitomi. Then she kicked at Hitomi's head, knocking the karate girl over. Hitomi quickly back-flipped and then charged towards Tifa. The monk also charged, and as they met, they stomped on the ground with their left feet and charged up their fists. Then they launch charged punches at each other and hit each other in the face. Suddenly, they were launched backwards because of the impact. During the exchange of blows, Tifa activated her Fire Materia, causing the ruins to catch on fire afterwards.

The girls quickly recovered and took their stances, with Tifa glowing with her Materia.

"_These have never let me down, and I'm sure they won't in this fight."_

She then jumped and kicked engulfed in flames at Hitomi's face, which was blocked. When the monk got down, the two of them started exchanging punches at each other. Hitomi managed to trip Tifa, but the monk quickly pushed on the floor with her left hand and swung her body, kicking at the karate girl. Hitomi fell on the ground, but she quickly rolled to her left to avoid Tifa's incoming kick. Then Hitomi quickly got up and kicked at Tifa, stumbling the monk back. Tifa quickly recovered and blocked the karate girl's incoming attacks. The monk grabbed Hitomi's shoulders and flung her at a pillar behind them, but the karate girl landed on her feet and swung back at Tifa, wrapping her legs around the monk's neck. She then back-flipped, flinging the monk and causing her to crash into two pillars.

Tifa quickly recovered and saw Hitomi flying straight at her. She then charged her left hand with her Fire Materia and flung a fireball at Hitomi. The karate girl quickly leaned back, dodging the fireball. Then she slammed her fist into the ground, causing Tifa to be flung backwards. The monk landed safely and blocked the karate girl's incoming kicks. Then Hitomi began punching at Tifa, which were all blocked. The monk then began kicking at the karate girl, but she quickly dodged the kicks. Eventually, Tifa swung her body in the air and kicked at Hitomi, causing the karate girl to skid backwards.

Tifa then charged her Fire Materia again, and then flung a powerful fireball at Hitomi. But the karate girl quickly back-flipped and lifted part of the floor, flinging it towards the fireball and the monk. Tifa quickly jumped over the incoming floor-part and kicked at Hitomi. The karate girl blocked it and began kicking and punching at the monk. Tifa fought back with punches of her own, but when she leaned too far, Hitomi grabbed the monk's arm, kicked her in the face, and punched at her stomach. Tifa quickly recovered and blocked Hitomi's kicks, fighting back with some of her own kicks. After an exchange of kicks, Tifa quickly back-flipped away.

"_Time for a new strategy!"_

Then she jumped and kicked twice at Hitomi in the air. After she landed, she punched at the karate girl's stomach with Poison, and then at the face with Blind. She then punched at Hitomi's stomach again, causing her to fly backwards.

Hitomi quickly got up, but she then fell on her knees. She wobbled when she stood on her two feet.

_"What's happening to me? I feel so dizzy. It's like I've been infected."_

When she tried to see Tifa in front of her, she just could see blurry images. Eventually, she couldn't see at all. She tried looking around, but everything was black.

_"Damn it. She must've used her magic against me."_

Hitomi took a deep breath and took her stance.

_"I gotta stay calm. If I am a true karate master, then I should be able to pull this off, even though I'm blind."_

Tifa then charged at Hitomi and began punching and kicking and Hitomi. But the karate girl blocked every attack with ease. Suddenly, as Tifa was delivering a punch, Hitomi grabbed her arm, swung under, and punched at the monk's right side. Then a Materia came out of Tifa's body. Then the karate girl kicked Tifa away. Hitomi then caught the falling Materia and absorbed it.

Then she slammed her fist into the ground, creating a giant power wave. Tifa quickly jumped over the wave and charged at Hitomi, kicking at her rapidly. Then she charged her Fire, Ice, and Lightning Materia and threw elemental balls at the karate girl, but all of them were dodged. Grabbing hold of Tifa's arm, Hitomi threw her down and swung her foot at the monk, causing her to lose another Materia. It bounced around and was absorbed by the karate girl.

"_Darn. She's stealing my Materia. Gotta get them back!"_

She quickly got up and swung several kicks at Hitomi. But the karate girl blocked them all and rapidly punched at Tifa. Eventually, the monk lost another Materia. As she was backed up to a pillar, Tifa did her best to defend herself, but Hitomi kept on gaining up on her, punching and her and making her lose even more Materia

Eventually, Tifa rolled away, but she felt so much pain through her body. Blood was coming out of her cheek, arms, and stomach. The monk quickly looked around for Hitomi,

"_This isn't good. I better–"_

Suddenly Hitomi charged in from behind her and slammed her in the back, causing Tifa to lose the rest of her Materia. Before the monk knew it, she was flung towards the exit, crashing into pillars before landing outside. She slowly got up, now even weaker than before. Her black top was now open, and all of her clothes were torn. She now had more injuries than before.

"_Crap. What am I gonna do?"_

Suddenly, she heard movement from behind. It was faint, but she could tell it was very swift.

"_Seems like more company has arrived. Gotta think of something, and fast . . "_

_

* * *

_

It was really painful for me to wirte this chapter. I dunno if I can handle the next one. . . I mean, Tifa gets really beaten up really bad! Darn Hitomi! Darn Hayate! And especially darn Monty Oum!!! JK. Ch. 2 should be up soon! For those who haven't read Dead Fantasy: The Gunner's Story yet, I encourage you to read that too. These two stories are tied with each other.


	3. Trust

Monty Oum better have a good explanation about what Hitomi, Hayate, and Helena are up to.

* * *

Chapter 2: Trust

In a huge city that was covered in snow, a man stood on top of a building. He had shoulder-length orange hair and brown eyes. He wore a white ninja outfit, accompanied with black gloves, boots, and headband. Resting on his back was a long sword. He was Hayate, leader of the Mugen Tenshin ninja clan.

While he was looking out, he felt Hitomi's presence. She was certainly nearby with an unknown person. He was sure that person was their target.

_"Hitomi, don't ruin everything, whatever you do."_

His faithful men appeared by his side.

"Hitomi and our target are at the old abandoned cathedral. Find them."

All of them nodded and began jumping off of buildings, heading for Hitomi's direction.

* * *

**Inside the cathedral**

Hitomi looked out in front of her. "Hah! Now to finish her off!"

Suddenly, ninjas dressed all in black surrounded her. Then Hayate teleported beside her.

"You've done your part. Let me and my men handle the rest."

Hitomi protested. "Hayate!"

Then all of the ninjas went outside and surrounded Tifa. Hayate appeared out in front of her with a calm face and his arms crossed.

"If you surrender yourself now, you'll save us all a lot of trouble, including yourself."

However, the monk slowly walked backwards, looking at the ninjas surrounding her. As she moved, they moved as well. With every step, blood spilled from her wounds, turning the white snow into crimson red.

_"Like I'll ever turn myself in."_

Eventually, she backed up to a balcony that overlooked the city below. The ninjas closed in on her, ready to react if she did anything. Hitomi then ran outside from the cathedral. The Materia she stole from Tifa were glowing within her body.

"Hayate, what do you think you're doing? She's mine!"

The ninja leader did not answer and walked towards the monk.

Tifa had her hands on the balcony. Suddenly, she heard a train coming.

_"Now's my chance!"_

She then turned and jumped off the balcony. As the train was coming in, the monk landed on top of it, but her weak body ached even more.

Hayate walked to his men. "So be it . . . After her!"

His men obeyed his orders and headed for Tifa. As soon as she saw them jumping off of buildings and coming after her, she began to run as fast as she can away from them. But after some time, the ninjas stopped pursuing the monk, which confused her. She stopped and tried to figure out what's going on. Then Hayate teleported in front of her and his men appeared behind her.

"This is your last warning. If you don't obey my orders, I'll let my men take you by force."

As he slowly walked up to her, thoughts went rushing into Tifa's mind.

_"How in the world am I supposed to get out of here? I guess I have no other choice . . . but to take my chances!"_

In an instant, the monk jumped off the train and crashed through a window of a warehouse. As soon as she got back on her feet, she ran as fast as she could to get outside, but then a ninja appeared and slashed at her left shoulder. Then a ninja came down at Tifa, but she rolled as quickly as possible under a nearby table. She then kicked it at the ninja, who slashed it in to. But then the monk came up to him and punched him in the face. Another ninja slashed his sword vertically at Tifa from the side, but she quickly backed away and kicked him away. Then she blocked a kick from another ninja, who was equipped with claws. He then began thrusting his claws at the monk, but she easily blocked each attack and punched him in the stomach. Then she got on top of another ninja and somersaulted, kicking that ninja away, and landed on top of the ninja with the claws, knocking him down. The ninjas began slashing their swords, which she dodged with back flips. However, as she lifted herself into the air, a ninja leaped at her and slashed at her chest. Then he kicked her down, crashing her on top of a van. The impact caused more severe pain that rushed through her body.

_"Damn . . . If only Yuna gave me some potions and ethers before we left . . ."_

Hayate then appeared on the balcony. He couldn't believe how stubborn this girl was.

"_Can't she just listen to reasoning and give up?"_

Tifa got up as quickly as she could, despite all of the pain, and back-flipped, kicking an incoming ninja away. Then she got near a car lifter. It clearly wasn't a weapon, but she had to use something. She kicked its body up, knocking a nearby ninja. She then grabbed its rod and swung it, knocking away two ninjas. Then the monk turned around and kicked an incoming ninja away. As another was about to slash, she blocked the sword and tripped him and another behind her. Then she got on top of the lifter's body and kicked the ninja from behind away. As the lifter wheeled her, she blocked an attack from one ninja and kicked another away. Then she lifted the lifter, knocking the attacking ninja away. Swinging her new weapon, she blocked an attack from a nearby ninja and kicked him away. Then she swung her weapon, releasing its body, which knocked at one faraway ninja. All she had left was the rod.

As a ninja was slashing his blade at her, Tifa blocked the attacks and hit him very hard at his head, legs and chest before slamming him away. She then swung the rod around her body before knocking two more ninjas away. As another tried to attack her, she blocked and swung him and another away. Then another behind the monk slashed at her but she quickly rolled away. After she got up, she rapidly swung her rod around her body at the ninja. As Tifa banged him down with his sword in the air, she pushed the sword with her rod to a ninja at her side, which impaled and killed him, and knocked another away another ninja from behind. Then after banging the first ninja down again, the monk kicked at one ninja in front and blocked and attack from another behind her. The one in front dropped his sword in the air, so Tifa swung it to another ninja nearby and killed him. After she thrust her rod at one ninja, another came from behind and attacked her. The monk managed to block it, but it cut her rod in two, and the ninja kicked her away. As another came down on Tifa, she quickly rolled away and dodged his attack. But then another ninja slashed her in the back, causing her to lose even more blood. But the monk managed to keep on her feet and banged down a ninja in front of her.

Suddenly, the ninjas near Hayate on the balcony pulled out their bows and arrows. In an instant, they fired at Tifa. The monk swung her rods, and blocked the incoming arrows. She then back-flipped away, dodging more arrows. But as she got right-side-up near the van, she was impaled by incoming arrows. None of them reached her vital organs, but she lost more blood and was beginning to become exhausted.

"_It's no use . . . I can't do this anymore . . . Maybe I should've just-"_

Suddenly she remembered her last time with Cloud before she left him. She told him to trust her.

"_No . . . Knowing Cloud . . . he fully trusts me . . . That's why . . . I can't fall here!"_

In an instant, Tifa ran up to a ninja and stabbed one of her rods into his head, killing him instantly. She then climbed up a pillar and jumped onto the balcony. The monk grabbed a nearby ninja and threw him over her head and the balcony fence. After kicking another ninja away, Tifa was about to deliver a punch in Hayate's face. But the ninja leader used his ninpo power to push her away and over the balcony. Knocked down to the ground, the monk quickly got up and punched a couple of nearby ninjas away. Then she grabbed one of their swords and attacked another ninja, slicing him vertically and kicking another ninja in the back. As she killed that one, another came from behind her and stabbed her in the left arm. Tifa fought back by cutting his right arm off.

Tifa then fell on her knees as her body started to grow even more weaken.

"_I . . . can't . . . give . . . up!"_

She pulled out the sword from her arm as quickly as she could. Then at full speed she charged, slicing in half a nearby ninja. As more ninjas got near her, she killed them all instantly. Then more ninjas jumped from above. As one ninja brought down his sword upon her, the monk quickly dodged, jumped off a nearby pillar, and slashed at another incoming ninja in the air, killing him instantly. While in the air, Tifa twirled her body ad brought down one of her swords at a ninja, literally slicing him in half. She then ran on top of the handrail of a flight of stairs and slashed at Hayate. But the ninja leader quickly teleported away, avoiding her attack.

Tifa just couldn't figure why he wouldn't fight her.

"_What the hell is with him?"_

She continued to attack him, but he just teleported away every time. Then she beheaded another incoming ninja and slashed his body away. As she was about to attack Hayate again, two ninjas threw chains at her, grabbing hold of her arms. Then they pulled her back, knocking her down. Tifa got up and fought back, but they kept on pulling her from all directions. Finally she threw one of her attackers down, but then two other ninjas threw chains at her neck and legs. Nevertheless, the monk used all of the strength she had and charged forwards, dragging the ninjas with her. She was about to deliver a punch at Hayate, but he teleported right past her.

"_No way! I . . . couldn't . . ."_

Tifa then collapsed on the ground. She couldn't fight anymore, and was finally defeated.

Hayate then turned around and carefully pulled out the arrows that were embedded within Tifa's body. She was still alive, but barely. He then picked her up and carried her outside.

* * *

**Outside**

Hitomi jumped from a stack of craters and ran up to Hayate as he came out of the warehouse. She then saw Tifa in his arms, unconscious and severely wounded. This caused anger to build up inside of her. She then slapped Hayate in the face.

"Bastard! She was all mine! Why did you have to-"

She was suddenly cut off when a helicopter approached them from behind. As it landed, Hayate walked up to it, still carrying Tifa. The backside opened, and soldiers all dressed in black and carrying guns came out. They were followed by a young with long blond hair held back by a blue ribbon, green eyes and a black, blue, and white suit. The ninja immediately recognized her. It was the head of DOATEC.

"Helena Douglas."

She walked up to Hayate as a soldier rolled out a rolling bed for Tifa. "Greetings, Hayate. I see that you've done your part. Though I see that it didn't go quite smoothly."

"I wished it did."

"We'll take it from here."

A voice came from behind. "Wait."

It was Hitomi, whose arm was glowing with Materia. Helena walked up to her and examined it. "Good. You'll come with me as well."

Meanwhile, Hayate placed Tifa gently on the bed.

_"I'm terribly sorry. I hope and pray that you'll recover soon."_

Then Helena's men carried the monk into the helicopter. As Hayate's men teleport, Helena and Hitomi headed for the helicopter. Once they got on, the helicopter took off and headed for DOATEC. After Hayate watched it leave, he looked at his left hand. His glove was stained with Tifa's blood.

* * *

Hopefully Tifa will have her payback on all of them! Anyways, I'm putting this story on hold until new episodes come out, which I believe will be very soon. Til next time!


End file.
